


If a Skull Wears Glasses, Does it Only Have Two Eyes?

by FreezingFics



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Glasses, I just had the idea of Ryuji wearing Akira's glasses and, M/M, Ryuji needs glasses, There's kinda little plot to this but i tried, also the tittle is a four eyes jokes, i'm just not creative, sorry for readers that actually have glasses, this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 16:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13861638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezingFics/pseuds/FreezingFics
Summary: Ryuji found a game he thinks both him and Akira will enjoy. Turns out they have to take turns doing so.





	If a Skull Wears Glasses, Does it Only Have Two Eyes?

The quiet, dull noises of the cafe were music enough for Akira to focus on his studies, feeling comfortable doing them after months. His parents had allowed him to stay with Sojiro over the summer, though got in touch with Shujin again and made him take the summer classes, but he didn’t mind at all. Shujin wasn’t that bad, better even, after the true light of his case came out and Shido was locked up. 

What was probably the worst thing about it now was that girls had a much bolder eye for him. 

Back when he had first arrived, some had quietly swooned over him from a distance, whispering things they thought he didn’t hear. Things about his ‘bad boy with a nerd heart’ look, which made no sense to him. If anything, he knew someone who fit that weird title better than him.

“You aren’t zoning out and thinking about your boyfriend, are you?” Morgana jolted him from his thoughts, noticing he was still on the same question he was a few minutes ago. It was still weird having him know about his relationship, having been a secret for almost the whole time he had been kept in this cafe. 

“No, why would you think that?” Akira looked back at the question, realizing how odd it looked for him be on such an easy question for so long. 

As the boy jotted down his answer, Morgana stood up on the table to stretch, clearly bored, “You just had that dreamy look in your eyes, the one you’d get back home after talking to him on the phone or something.” Opening his eyes when he was done stretching his short limbs, his pupils slitted when he saw Akira with the same look he was explaining, “There, that’s it!”

The only answer was a quiet sigh and smile, Akira thinking back to when he was in this exact seat with Ryuji across from him, the day before he had to leave. It had been bittersweet, spending such a lovely evening with his boyfriend, only to have to go back home the next day. Maybe he should have told him, but he didn’t want to ruin their romantic Valentines date. 

“Akira!!” A paw with barely sheathed claws swatted his face, once again taking him away from his thoughts, “I said I was gonna help you study, not that I was gonna watch you swoon over Ryuji!”

Akira groaned, head falling in his palm, arm propped up on the table, “Let me be gay for like, five minutes, Morgana.” He joked, eyes falling to his phone for a second.

Only just barely seeing the light for a text flash on the top of his phone, Akira got another surprise that made him jump that day, the sound of the door opening. Half expecting Sojiro to be making sure he was in bed, he scrambled up and turned, only to see a blonde hunched over himself and smiling at him. The obsidian haired teen smiled wide back, quickly shuffling out of the booth and to Ryuji, hugging him with no words.

The hug didn’t take long to change into a kiss, one that was soft and slow, much unlike the ones they used to have. Kisses that had to be hidden and quick, lest they get caught by someone else or by the mood. Now, they relished in the feeling of each other. Akira tried to remember the new marks on chapped lips, making sure to be careful if they were still sensitive. 

By the time they had finished softly making out, Morgana had left them to flee upstairs, disappointed when they ended up coming to the attic anyway. Still, he didn’t mind it as much as he made himself look to.

“I know you’re gonna love this game, it has super good ratings! Plus, I used a lot of my money on it in Akihabara, so it’s gotta be good.” Ryuji held a thin box, holding it up to show the title.

“Dragon Generation: Origins, huh?” Akira read out loud, taking the box out of his hands to look at it further. The art was simple, a dragon shape filled with red and illustrations of what he would assume to be lead characters. The woman in the upper right corner looked to be holding an orb of sorts, but wore little clothing to cover her cleavage. “I’m guessing it’s an RPG, considering this girl only has a big scarf covering her boobs.” He commented, still opening the box and gently taking the disc out. 

The blonde was already turning the Y-Box on, an embarrassed blush barely dusting his face at his rather direct observation, “W-Well, yeah, but people say it’s super good! You know that brunette American transfer girl?” Grabbing a nearby controler, he handed it back to Akira behind him and went to pull up a chair. Seeing him nod, he went on, “She and her friends are super into it. She said this one is the first in a three part trilogy, and it’s by the same people that made Heavy Effect. You make your own character, and can choose between three races with two categories to that race. Though, she said it won’t affect things too much, it only really determines your origin story and how…”

Akira listened intently as Ryuji explained what he had remembered, explaining a high fantasy world with elves and dwarves, mages and rogues, things you’d expect out of a game like this. His grey eyes switched back and forth from the T.V and his boyfriend, watching the company titles appear in flashing presentations of red splatters and that same dragon on the box art. Sure enough, it was made by Chemware, which likely meant glitches but a high quality story and overall gameplay. 

Sure, he wasn’t the biggest nerd when it came to video games, but hanging out with Shinya had made him know a bit more than most. 

“She did recommend elf though, and that blonde one with the short hair- You know her too, right?” Again, Akira nodded as Ryuji continued, “Yeah, she said that Warrior was a good starting class for the the first play through. The weirdest thing is probably the fact that you can romance characters. Thankfully it isn’t required.”

“Chemware is like that in all of their games. They even have sex scenes.” Akira recalled, having spoken to the girls in passing about games a few times. Mostly it was a group of three girls, two blondes and a brunette. If he thought about it, he could remember that their names were Shirley-chan, Silver-chan, and Burnett-chan. All transfers from America. They all raved about the company, Silver-chan mostly about Heavy Effect. 

She had seemed incredibly flustered when Shirley-chan had talked about characters named Cullen or Garrus and their ‘romance scenes.’

“For real? They don’t seem like the type of girls into that stuff!” The bright blonde looked at him in surprise, thinking back to girls nerdy and slightly punkish nature. Kind of like Akira. Do all his thoughts go back to Akira nowadays?

The taller laughed softly and shrugged, knowing his boyfriend probably knew them better than him, consider he had a class with two of them. Every now and then, when Akira came to walk with him out of school, he would see them walk out the door and with him and wave goodbye, searching the crowd of people, likely for any of their other friends. 

Yet, he was always a bit distracted with trying to surprise Ryuji with a silent steps than watch girls he didn’t know.

Now, they silently watched as a cutscene began to play, the screen going dark. Golden text faded in, showing a quote from what Akira could only guess was the bible, with how it was shown.

“And so is the Golden City blackened.  
With each step you take in my Hall.  
Marvel at perfection, for it is fleeting.  
You have brought Sin to Heaven  
And doom upon all the world.”  
~Canticle of Threnodies 8:13

Beside him, Ryuji groaned, “Ugh, I can’t read any of this…” When he looked, the blonde was leaning in and squinting at the screen, despite how big the text was. It did have a slight gradient, so perhaps that was throwing him off?

He wouldn’t be the real life half of Joker if he didn’t take the opportunity to fluster and woo his lover, so he smiled and slipped his glasses off, knowing full well Ryuji loved seeing him without them on, “You wanna try these? I’m farsighted, so it should help.” He held the frames out to him, smile half shit-eating half real.

Brown eyes met his grey storms, and they sparkled with delight at the blonde’s instantly flustered face. Ryuji’s brows furrowed, tearing his eyes away from Akira’s and plucking the glasses from his hand, “I don’t need glasses, dude. But if you wanna see me in them or somethin’, guess I could try them on…” Slowly, as if just putting the glasses on would hurt him, he unfolded the ends and slipped them on. 

Akira could hide the giggle at the adorable sight of Ryuji in his glasses, causing the blonde to flush further and look at the screen as he huffed, “Shut up, man! I’m just doin’ this to humor-” He stopped himself, eyes widening at surprise of what was on the screen.

It was still just the text, but it was clear. That gradient was a bit fucky, but it was clear as day. Unlike the things at school, he could read it, and did so, easily. But like the things at school, he didn’t know what the hell it meant.

Smile dropped, the frizzy haired boy tilted his head ever so slight in confusion, “Ryuji? Don’t tell me they actually work.”

“Huh… They do.” Ryuji said, surprisingly able to admit that without it really hurting his pride. If Akira wore glasses, then he wouldn’t judge him, so no point in being that way.

Unfortunately, they weren’t able to dwell on it much, as the cutscene continued, no very blurry for Akira. Thankfully, it was mostly narrated, so it was worth it to see his boyfriend wear his glasses and watch with new eyes, in awe at the clear colors clean aesthetic.

It was too adorable for him to even pay attention anything else, really.

\-------------

Akira kissed Ryuji one last time, trapped in his embrace in front of the open door, the warm summer breeze actually pleasant for once. The game had been fun, but proven to not be for them, so the taller said he was going to keep to sell later on. It was getting a bit too late for their tastes, and the trip home was going to leave for the blonde soon, as they wrapped it up with one last soft make out session.

The taller pulled away softly, finishing with a peck to the cheek and a chuckle, then stepped away to have Ryuji let him go. Adjusting his returned glasses, he held out a piece of paper, “This is the eye doctor Futaba recommended, she said they have all kinds of glasses there too, so you can find ones that you like.”

“Well, I like yours man. I just like them better on your own face.” The blonde shrugged, smile wide as he took it and stuffed it in his shorts pocket, “I’ll be sure to tell my mom though, thanks. See ya later!” Opening the door further for himself, Ryuji walked off, turned to wave one last goodbye, then disappeared in the dark streets.

Akira sighed lovingly as he watched him go, crossing his arms and leaning on the doorway, still able to get lost in what he left of himself in scents and feelings. 

“C’mon, we need to go to bed! You may have the day off tomorrow but we can’t lose sleep!” As always, Morgana ruined it, yowling from upstairs. Still, he just huffed a small laugh to himself, closing the door and heading to bed as told. Maybe they didn’t like the game much, but he certainly found a sight he did. He couldn’t wait to see Ryuji in his brand new glasses.


End file.
